


Revelation

by Akuma Memento Mori_reposted fics (BBJ_3)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Happy Ending, M/M, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBJ_3/pseuds/Akuma%20Memento%20Mori_reposted%20fics
Summary: The silence that passed between them symbolized all that had changed. The desperation in Itachi's eyes as he pressed his pale body against the tan skin beneath him symbolized all that never would.





	Revelation

_The silence that passed between them symbolized all that had changed._

Iruka sighed as he glanced upwards at the man standing to the right of him. He had never expected to be back in these same circumstances. Never planned on seeing Itachi again unless the man invaded the village or attempted to seize Naruto. He definitely had not thought he would see Itachi after completing a mission as he headed back towards the village two years after Sasuke had left the village.

Itachi was just as handsome as he always had been. That same serious expression that told you he would not lie...even though Iruka knew he would. Those same burning eyes that told you he could not love...even though thick air between them reminded Iruka that he did. The frown that marred the normally flat line expression told of the man's impatience. He wanted a response, an answer for the information he had just given. He wanted it to change all that the years between them had done. He wanted it to unmake what was already set in stone. It was times like these that reminded Iruka had young Itachi was as it was over five years that separated them. The younger's black hair was tied back and his garb was that of the ANBU, the black robe with bloody clouds was missing and Iruka blamed that for his inability to brush aside his words.

Iruka remembered the last time he saw that horrible outfit; it was that night so many years ago when his word shattered before his eyes. He had believed that he had found someone to love, someone who loved him back in the same unconditional way that his parents had loved each other. He was a teacher and a shinobi; his life had seemed perfect until the Uchiha clan decided he was a whore who wanted Itachi only for the Uchiha prestige. Then his life had been miserable, but he understood why they would be concerned. He understood why they were not certain of his intention. He had been willing to leave whether they would stay together or part up to Itachi. Itachi had decided he would just kill them; at least that was how it had seemed.

"You were ordered," Iruka restated calmly, "To kill the entire Uchiha clan by the Hokage as he feared their rebellion...and Uchiha Madara came that night to destroy Konoha...but you convinced him to just help you destroy your family."

Itachi nodded and the silence continued as Iruka's eyes fell to his hands. If he believed Itachi, if he listened to this then he would he be dishonoring the Sandaime's memory? To order an entire clan killed, to order the death of children, such was unforgivable in Iruka's eyes. Yet he knew he could readily forgive Itachi for following orders that had him killing innocent children. Resting his face in his hands he tried to keep his world from falling apart. Everything that he had lived for was a lie. Everything he had fought so hard for was without purpose.

Itachi watched as Iruka fell into his thoughts; such a revelation was bound to either break or strengthen the gentle shinobi. Knowing the strength of spirit his love possessed Itachi did not doubt in the least that Iruka would overcome the torment of a destroyed way of life. Walking closer to him, Itachi knelt beside Iruka and wrapped his arms around the elder man as his fingers unknotted first Iruka's hitai-ate and then his hair tie. As the cloth and metal fell into Iruka's lap and the small leather band fell to the ground behind him Itachi ran his fingers through the other's soft brown locks. A soft smile took the place of the frown as Iruka leaned slightly into his embrace and two tan hands curled around his left upper arm.

"How could he do something so horrible?"

"It was either that or war," Itachi explained, "He had to choose the lesser of two evils; a war between four nations of shinobi or the demise of one clan that wanted to destroy the village."

"Why didn't you tell me back then? I would have gone with you in a heartbeat if I had known," Iruka inquired as he turned his head to look Itachi in the eyes.

Itachi smiled and kissed the soft lips that were presented to him before whispering, "I never want to see you suffer and I knew the only one I could trust Sasuke with was you. He adored you."

Iruka remained silent remembering how Sasuke had at first blamed him for Itachi's actions before trying to take Itachi's place in Iruka's life. Pushing his thoughts aside Iruka faced Itachi in full and, letting his hitai-ate fall to the ground he kissed the man who had so long only been in his dreams. Fevered, their lips met and bodies entangled. So long had it been since they could physically affirm their love. As they pulled apart black eyes burned into brown asking for what was already given. Lips met again as nibble fingers removed Iruka' vest and crawled beneath the black shirt beneath to touch skin that they had only touched in Itachi's fantasies. Clothing fell to the ground around them as their passion soared beneath the shade of a lone willow on a cliff that felt like the edge of the world.

Lips followed nibble fingers and Iruka gasped as emotions filled him that had not truly left since the first moment he had felt whole. The first moment their lips met so many years ago when there were no walls between them. When there were no memories to block the electricity. Lips latched onto a tan neck as tan fingers caressed pale skin and hips met in need. Desperation burned between them in a way that made neither feel human. As if they were beyond such fleshy barriers of spirits. Tan fingers began to undo the ties that kept the tight fitting ANBU pants upon the one above him as Itachi worked on marking every piece of skin he could find. Needing to claim Iruka beyond anyone's doubt. To have his marks visible to all the world; a symbol of their love. A symbol of what could not tear them apart.

Once both were divested of their pants and once both were completely bare before the other their eyes met. The love and need that flowed between them was almost visible in the air. Itachi leaned forward and kissed Iruka gently, hands splayed on tan hips as the desired ached within each of their souls. Iruka ran one hand down Itachi's arm and lifted one of the hands from his hips as their lips parted. Without breaking eye contact took first one nibble finger, then another, and then another into his mouth one at a time sucking gently on them and caressing them with his tongue. Itachi's breath stuttered to a stop for a moment as his eyes never left Iruka's. Words passed between them in the silence. Proclamations that no language could properly say. The giving of two people, the exchanging of hearts and the binding of souls as their bodies were filled with a love the world had so rarely known. Eyes that screamed that each was solely the others. That their bodies, minds, and hearts were all for the other.

Removing the fingers, Itachi kissed Iruka in a fevered passion as tan arms wrapped around his shoulders. They were never close enough, bodies burning with a need that no one else but the other could fill. So engulfed in each other Iruka felt no pain as one finger entered him and began to prepare him for the joining that was to come. As a second fingered joined the other Iruka pulled Itachi closer to him and the kiss grew even more passionate. Then the two fingers brushed against the bundle of nerves and white lightning jumped through his body as he arched, breaking the kiss as he gasped in pleasure. Itachi's lips swept down Iruka's jaw and latched onto an unmarked piece of skin on Iruka's neck as a third finger joined the first two and assaulted the bundle over and over again.

"Itachi-" Iruka pleaded as he arched his body into the other's, "Please, I...need you!"

Pulling away from the now bruised section of skin Itachi smiled softly as he removed his fingers and, as Iruka wrapped his legs around Itachi's waist, readied himself to enter the wanton body beneath him, "I love you," Itachi whispered and entered the body in one thrust.

Iruka cried out at the sudden intrusion and the slight pain at the swift entry. Once he had adjusted Itachi began to move, slowly at first but the speed grew swiftly. With each thrust Itachi murmured, "Love you-" as his eyes burned into Iruka's, not allowing the other to break eye contact. Needing Iruka to know that nothing had changed in all the years they had been apart. As the pace grew more feverish he fell to saying, "Mine."

Body quaking from pleasure as Itachi continued to thrust into the nerves and he felt as if lightning were dancing across his skin with each touch of skin between them Iruka whispered, "Yours," in reply.

Sparks flew between them as the world narrowed to only the two of them. Tears leaked from Iruka's eyes as his body neared release. He was whole again, he had become so used to the pain and the hollowness that he had forgotten what it felt like but he was whole again. As the rhyme became frantic Itachi kissed Iruka and as their lips met both found their release; Iruka across their chests and Itachi within Iruka.

Eyes have lidded Iruka smiled as he ran his hand through Itachi's hair which covered their faces like a thin black veil, "I love you."

Itachi smiled in reply and he wrapped his arms tighter around the body beneath him he kissed Iruka's shoulder, "You are all I have ever needed."

_The desperation in Itachi's eyes as he pressed his pale body against the tan skin beneath him symbolized all that never would._

 


End file.
